Beyond Changes
by Yakame Seika of the Wind
Summary: Summary Change:Nanako Izanami is a Half demon half goddes, thrown into the confusing world of modern Tokyo,Japan. High school can be hell and some times secrets can ruin a friend ship. R&R please.No flames,first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

1**Hi, this is actually the first Fanfic that I have the courage put on here so be nice. No flames though I welcome your ideas and constructive criticism.**

**(Bold is me talking** )

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS of Inuyasha except for my characterssighs ah... tear**

**No new chapter till I get 5 or more reviews** so review people

A hanyou girl that loses her parents when she is only six..Her mother sent her into the Modern Era to keep her safe. The little girl and her neko-mata companion , Kira find their way onto the steps of a young priestess. What's to happen to her?

Chapter 1-New place and time

flashback

In the peak of the night lay a child asleep in her room, silently dreaming. The wind gently blowing through the leaves of the trees outside. Next to her lay the neko-mata, her usually cautious companion, Kira, also her very best friend. Kira was not asleep though, she was on her guard, for the night was too quiet. There were no crickets chirping, which was common at this particular time of night.

Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream followed by the vicious roar of hundreds of demons. The Child bolted upright, her furry white cat ears twitching on top of her head.

"What was that scream just now" she asked herself sleepily.

There was movement beside her and she looked to see Kira transforming into her demon form.

"Nanako-chan please stay here." Nanako heard in her head. It was Kira.

Nanako only nodded, not planning on arguing with the big water neko. " Do not leave this room until you hear and smell me when I call for you, understood?" Kira didn't wait for a response. She left out of the room and Nanako closed the door behind her.

For the past 5 years Nanako and Kira have had the ability to communicate with each other like that, through the mind. " It's happening again." Nanako whispered as she slid down to the tatami matted floor of her room. Bringing her knees to her chest, tears suddenly filled her aqua-blue eyes **(or should that be green?) **as she remember the last time there was an attack on the village. It was a year ago but she still remembered the pain she felt when half of the village was slaughtered. Already she was beginning to miss her parents.

With the pale blonde hair of her mother and the silver streaks from her father, Nanako was no ordinary looking child. Her Mother, Izanami Mine, was a water goddess. Her father, Katsuro , Lord of the Cheetah demons. So she was pretty much royalty. Hated by demon big and small.

She sat in her room, her hand closed tight around the dragon pendent around her neck. It was a gift from her mother and father for her birthday and she cherished it more than her life. It was silver with sapphire eyes.

The young hanyou patiently waited for Kira to come. Through the sounds of dying humans and demons roaring and screeching for the hanyou child Nanako listened. For ten solid minutes she sat there waiting, her eyes tightly shut until finally she heard,

"Nanako, come quickly, we must meet up with your parents." Nanako quickly opened the door and ran out to meet Kira. Her eyes widened and she froze. Demon and human bodies littered the ground, and Kira her self was injured on the leg.

"Nanako, came on...Now!!!" Kira yelled in her head. Nanako snapped out of it and jumped onto Kira's back. She jumped into the air and flew off. Nanako held on as tight as she could as the big neko fought her way through a sudden hoard of demons.

"Give us the Hanyou you traitor!!!" yelled one of the demons then Kira killed him. Suddenly Nanako could smell her mothers tears and looked up to see her crying on the edge of the forest. Nanako's face lit up instantly as she jumped into her mothers arms, both of them crying.

" Oh thank you, Kami, Im so glad your alright my baby." Mine cried, hugging her daughter closely to her chest.

"Im alright Mommy, but where is Daddy?" Mine's eyes saddened and she answered,

"He went back to the village...he promised to be back soon though, so don't you worry your father is a strong man" Mine kissed Nanako on the forehead and they both turned their attention to the village below.

Katsuro pulled out his sword and yelled," Lightning Blade!" The sky lit up at the call, striking the demons then the power from the sword struck them, simultaneously with the lightening killing them. Katsuro jumped on to a roof, slicing a demon in his way he quickly ran back to his mate and child.

Nanako sniffed the air, smelling her father she smiled.

"He is coming." she told her mother, aware of her worry. Mine sighed with relief. _' Thank the gods.' _Katsuro landed in front of his family, sheathing his sword.

"Are you alright Mine, my love." Katsuro asked as he took her into his arms. Nanako was in between them.

"Ewww...gross, grown up cooties." Nanako squirmed her way away from them. Katsuro and Mine laughed watching Nanako try to catch her breath.

Suddenly Kira's voice came into her head," Demons are coming and there are hundreds of them." Nanako's eyes widened in fear and turned to her parents, "Kira says demons are coming and there are hundreds of them." Taking a step back, she swallowed hard, the demons intent to kill hung heavy in the air. Frightened she ran behind her parents. Katsuro automatically placed his hand on the hilt (**I believe that is right) **of his sword.

" Mommy, Im scared." Mine lifted Nanako into her arms and kissed her forehead.

" Do not worry sweetheart, we will not let anything happen to you, I promise."

"Kira protect Nanako at all cost, understood." Katsuro ordered. Kira growled in compliance.

' _Mine you know what you have to do right?' _Katsuro thought to his mate

' _Of course I do, although I wish there was another way'_

'_She will be fine. We must do what is necessary for her to live'_

'_I understand.' _Mine placed her finger tips together and closed her eyes. The air around them got heavy and unbearable for a few seconds as Mine said a spell. Sweat began to form on her brow and her hand shook slightly as she struggled to keep herself together. Suddenly the atmosphere returned to normal. At that precise moment Mine pulled her hands apart opening a portal. With that done, Mine turned to glance at her daughter one last time and said, " Never forget who you are Nanako, we love you and always will. Live, Love, and learn."

Nanako didn't have a chance to react, Kira either. The last thing she saw was her mothers smile and then everything went black.

When Nanako came to she found herself in a strange room. She felt something licking her face. Sitting up to see what it was, she saw it was Kira. She had a bandage around her injured leg. " Where are we Kira?" she asked confused

' We aren't in the feudal era anymore, I'll tell you that much.'

"Well w-what happened?" she sniffled, on the verge of tears.

Suddenly the door opened, followed by a gentle voice. "Are you awake?" It was woman with green eyes and light brown hair and she was very pretty from Nanako's perspective. "So you have finally come to, that's good." Nanako didn't speak as the woman sat on the edge of the bed with a bowl in hand. An alluring smell coming from the bowl caught her attention, her stomach growled. Nanako blushed, she wanted to know what it was that was making her hunger so evident.

" I am Mitsuni Kare of Kare Shrine here in Tokyo Japan. Will you do me the honors of telling me your name Ms. Mystery Hanyou?" At that Nanako's ears perked up. Mitsuni smiled a kind smile. Nanako only looked away. Mitsuni then got an idea, " How about this, I'll give you this ramen if you tell me your name little one."

Nanako Looked from the food to Mitsuni then back to the foo then said, " Nanako ...Izanami Nanako

0000

**I hope you liked this, Im new at it so please be nice.**

**My first fanfic and I think I did pretty well**,

**Hopefully you guys think so too**

**Please Review**

**(It's the little button you know you wanna)**

**Kisses,**

**Nanako**


	2. Chapter 2

1 **Hi every one this is Nana-chan. Sorry I haven't updated lately, I just haven't been **

**encouraged to continue with this story...my pinion, I think it'll get better, I know the first **

**chapter was kinda corny but hey we all start somewhere right??**

**Review!!!!!**

Nanako


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya everybody out there, this is your good friend Na-chan, sorry I haven't been updating.**

**I guess, since I got at least 4 reviews I will give you this chapter.**

**Note: Inuyasha and the group will not show up until like chapter 6 or 7…maybe so be patient **

**Anyways here is my disclaimer:**

**Miu: Nana-chan does NOT own Inuyasha**

**Mura: So no one will complain about Nana-chan stealing (not that she needs to) Rumiko Takahashi's characters.**

**Nana: Hey…don't make it sound so self conceited –punches Mura on the head- any way…I don't own any of the characters except these two bakas**

**M&M: HEY!!!**

**Nana: AND a few other soon to be introduced characters – click- looks back uh oh-ducks and then runs away from HUUGGEE!!! Robot thingy- **

**M&M: WE WILL TEACH YOU TO CALL US BAKAS!!!! Run little fox girl RUNNN!!!MWAHAHAHA**

**Nana: HEY YOU CAN'T KILL THE AUTHOR!!!**

**Shino: Gomen-Nasai this might take a while, please enjoy the chapter…walks toward Nanako to try and help**

**Random person: Bakas**

**Chapter 2- 16**

**Tiny prologue **

**-Over the next 10 years Nanako adjusted well enough due to her…status of nature. **

**Teenage life: boys, best friends, idiots, perverts. Average stuff really, even if she wasn't normal. **

**Being able to jump buildings, being part demon and such (came with benefits) she grew up as beautiful as her mother.**

**There is one thing that bugged her. **

**The fact that she has to go through an hour long incantation with Mitsuni every morning kind of stressed her out. **

**But that's what it takes for her to go to school.**

**Her human look has red orange hair, her normal tanned skin, emerald green eyes, and glasses that didn't have prescription lenses…she just liked to wear them. **

**She hates having to go through the same process every day, wishing that she could just be herself.**

**Unfortunately, that couldn't happen…could it?-**

* * *

"Mitsuni-nee-chan! Guess what." Nanako started at the breakfast table

"What is it Na-chan." asked the now 30 year old Mitsuni.

Nanako gave a nervous smile and played with her chopsticks in her ramen.

(Yes ramen day and night!!!! YaY RaMeN!!!)

"I'm going to try out for track…" Nanako said not looking into her sisters eyes.

There was silence, then, "Are you sure that's what you want to do Na-chan. You remember what happened last time."

Nanako rolled her eyes,

"How can I forget…anyways I can this time, the coach _wants_ you to give it all you got." Nanako smiled happily.

"But you have too much Na-chan; you might just over do it a bit." Mitsuni told her with a worried look.

Nanako only waved it off, "You don't think I can control myself, do you." She stated more than asked.

"Don't worry Nee-chan, I can do it. I have to do something or else I'm gonna go crazy."

"Well I can't stop you from doing something like this, do your _humanly_ best…I was wondering why you were so eager to get those new Nikes." Mitsuni smiled

Nanako nodded her head.

"When are they?"

Nanako looked at her sister as if she'd grown 2 heads, "Nani?"

"The try outs…duh Na-chan"

"Oh, they are today. I gotta burn, Ja Nee-chan, wish me luck.' With that said she disappeared out the door.

gqgqgqgqgqgqgq

* * *

Nanako's school was just like any other normal high school.

Boring and uneventful, minus the festivals, which were okay.

Other than that, boringness. But that was overlooked due to her crazy friends Mura Konoe and Miu Minase.

Sometimes Nanako couldn't even believe that they were her friends…best friends at that. Mura _always_ came back to school with something to tell her.

Miu was just your average sexed crazed, hormone wild girl. Nanako wondered to herself how she dealt with it every single day.

I guess you can just say that she is a really good friend.

gqgqgqgqgqgqgq

The school soon came into view as Nanako strolled up the sidewalk.

Her school, Tabune high, had a dress code. For the girls, a red skirt with a black uniform blouse with the school emblem on a pocket on the left breast.

The blazer was red with black stripes outlining the ends of the sleeves and the bottom and the choice of a tie or not.

The boys uniform was a black blazer similar to the girls, with matching black pants with the red tie which was mandatory for them.

Nanako walked up the sidewalk of Tabune High then through the doors.

Suddenly out of no where, Nanako was jerked away and pushed into a wall forcefully. Her eyesight blurred slightly.

With a shake of her head it cleared back up revealing her two over reactive friends Miu and Mura.

Mura's light brown eyes stared intensely into Nanako's. Miu's aqua eye's just the same.

"We just heard...are you really going to try out for the track team?" the two asked in unison.

Nanako's sweat dropped,_ 'Did they just say a whole sentence...in unison??'_

"Helloooo, hey earth to Nana-chan, did you hear us?" asked Miu

Nanako nodded slowly coming to reality again.

"You _do_ realize that you said a complete sentence in unison right.' she stated more than asked.

"Don't change the subject!" the two whispered harshly in unison once again.

Nanako's s-dropped again and she sighed, _they are blowing this soooo outta proportion'_

"Yes I am...is there a problem with that?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you sure you wanna do that...I mean you remember what happened the last time you tried out...you got shot down by that stupid woman"

Nanako's eyebrow twitched in irritation, then she exploded, her hands gripping her hair as if to pull it out.

"GAHHH!! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP BRINGING UP THAT BITCH!!! I REMEMBER JEEEZ!!!"

Miu and Mura both backed away quickly, terrified of their friend at the moment. She was viciously scratching her head and swearing.

Suddenly Nanako froze.

Miu and Mura watched her curiously, wondering what was wrong now. Nanako glanced to her left and softly sniffed the air so her friends wouldn't notice.

_'That scent...I know it...' _She quickly calmed herself down; her heart beat wasn't slowing though. It was racing, beating against her ribcage as if threatening to burst through. She had a good thought as to whom it was, but she hoped it wasn't, Nanako wasn't exactly in her right of mind to deal with him.

Miu saw Nanako tense and looked around the corner herself to see Oimikado Shino.

He was one of the hottest boys on the track team and Nanako's class, (which, I might add, she doesn't take with Miu and Mura.)

In Nanako's mind, Shino was number 1, but to others he is number 2 to Ichiro Kurayami.

Nanako doesn't like him. He is arrogant, cocky, and an asshole. Shino on the other hand is a sweet heart, even though she hardly talks to him, but when she does he is polite.

Mura knows better.

She has known Shino since they were in pre-k. He is mysterious, quiet; he even has a little bit of cockiness in him. But that's to be expected when you play a sport and actually win.

When Nanako went to the first grade, she was quiet, so no one spoke to her. One day though, while she was drawing a picture, He came.

He was the first too, the first to talk to her.

He was sooo cute back then with his neck length red hair with the slightest trace of silver that framed his oh so handsome face. Adorning this was a set of gray eyes that, when you looked close you could see the amber specks in them.

Nanako realized that she was staring at him then quickly looked away.

Somehow without her knowing it, Miu and Mura made their way to the boy walking down the hall.

She could hear them talking to him.

'_Well I've got to go to class with him so…here goes'_

Nanako took an inhale of breath then went over to her friends, trying not to seem as nervous as she really was.

"Hi you guys, what's up?" Nanako greeted.

"Ah…Ohayo Nanako-Chan."

"O-ohayo Shino-kun." She returned, trying to hold in her blush, but to no avail.

_'Why in the HELL am I blushing!? I don't _LIKE_ him…I don't like anyone…not like that, anyway.'_

**_'Your denial is showing Nanako. Do you _really** **_believe that, because I, for one, do not.'_**

_'What the…who are you'_

"_**I'm you, you baka."**_

_'Who are yo-'_

"Hellooo, Earth to Na-Chan, are you there?"

Nanako snapped out of and turned to Miu, " Sorry, I kind of zoned out for a second, did you say something?" Miu shook her head as her sweat dropped, "I said that your staring at him." Her eyes widened slightly and she blushed apoligizing at a very fast pace. He only smiled that great smile of his.

_'Now he probably thinks I'm a baka'_

Nanako was suddenly beind pushed away.

" Ja Ne Shino, we can't be late today." Miu called to him over her shoulder. Miu and Mura shook their heads at their friend_,' She's hopeless'_

" Can you go inyo conversation with him without stuttering," Miu asked when they got to their class, a hand on her hip. Nanako's blush got deeper and she looked at the floor.

" Or babbling like an idiot." Mura finished

" Hey!" Nanako whined, "I can't help it I don't know why I do that." Mura pushed her red and black hair behind her ear and smiled miscieviously**( Im not sure if I spelled that correctly)**

" I think I know." Nanako glanced at Mura, not liking the tone of her voice.

" Ooooooo, tell me tell me." Miu jumped in excitedly, her aqua eyes dancing.

"I think Nanako has a crush on Oimikado Shino."

Nanako's sweat dropped, she laughed nerviously.

gqgqgqgqgqgq

* * *

" What are you talking about, i don't have a crush on Shino-kun." Nanako said in a panicked voice. Mura shook her head at her friend.

" Don't try to hide it. you have all the symptons, blushing, stuttering, inability to hear when others are talking _but_ him. You tend to grab a hold of things tighter than usual." Nanako lossened her grip on her books, blushing even redder.

" yep, I say she likes him." Miu smiled. Nanako laughed her bet 'your ridiculous' laugh and turned to go to into her class but stopped just before she dissapeared behind the door," That was a good analysis Mura, but I don't have a crush on anyone." That said she went in and took her seat.

gqgqgqgqgqgq

* * *

"Now what, she is indenial." Miu said to Mura.

"Maybe, I doubt it though. She probably doesn't want us to know." Mura crossed her arms over her chest.

Miu watched her friend looking out the window then turned back to Mura

" Should we tell him." Miu walked to her class door and slid it open

" what kind of friends would we be if we _didn't_ tell him ." Miu rose an eye brow at the miscievious look on her face, " We will have to just make her admit it thats all."

" Thats so evil."

" Don't call it evil Miu, I just hate it when she is so shy, Im just giving her a little...push is all." Mura went into her class room with maniacle laugh.

Miu shook her head

_' How is this going to turn out'_

**

* * *

Nanako- see how they do me, and they really are like that!**

**Miu- Oh no we aren't**

**Nanako-grabs a baseball bat don't lie to the people, you two are always trying to but in on my love life**

**Mura- you don't have a love life Na-chan**

**Nanako-screams swinging the batI DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!! AND HOW_ DARE _YOU PLOT AGAINST ME!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!!!tears fill eyes as I swing the bat sending the two flyingTHATS FOR TRYING TO KILL ME WITH A GIANT ROBOT!!!**

**Shino-O.O**

**Random person- such a violent group**

**Nanako- Gomen everyone please reviewsays with a smile without the bat**

**Shino- back to your sweet self now Nami-chan?**

**Nanako- S-shino-kun...how long have you been h-here**

**he drapes his arm over my shoulder and I blush then pass out**

**RP-yep she likes him**

**RP2-definately**

**Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nana- I'm back...sorry for the long wait, I haven't had the time to get to a computer. My thanks to those of you who have reviewed, Chronos Spirit, Essence-chan, shippykun, BladesCutButWordsAreDeeper, and even you anonymous reviewers thanks a bunch -**

**Mura- you're just lazy**

**Nana:-glares at Mura-**

**Miu- could we not do this today Na-chan...You've stalled the readers long enough**

**RP- Yea!!!**

**Nana- okay fine but remember this, whatever happens in this chapter reflects on how I...reward you later -smiles deviously-**

**Shino- All of that and you forgot to say that you don't own any of the Inuyasha characters**

**Nana:-blushes-w-well you have taken care of that now Shino-kun.**

**Mura- nice**

**RP: enjoy!!**

**Chapter 3**

Nanako was to busy looking out the window to notice Shino return to the class room. She didn't hear a word discussed about her by her friends. She was daydreaming again; it was the anniversary of the day that she was brought into this world after all. As much as she hated doing it, Nanako continuously thought about her past, the screams and blood still fresh in her memory.

She put her head down on her desk and sighed deeply. Suddenly she was bombarded with thoughts of Shino. Nanako blinked her eyes a few times to try to get rid of the images, but every time his face was there. Then there was a gentle hand on her shoulder

"Are you okay Nanako-chan." Nanako looked up to see that it was one of her classmates Mitaru Keiko.

"I'mokay," saying that she lifted her head off of her desk with a smile, "I'm just fine really, It's just the anniversary of my parents death today."

"I'm sorry Nanako-chan I didn't know that." Keiko gave Nanako a gentle pat on the shoulder. Nanako merely smiled, not realizing the tears formingin her eyes.

"Are you going to their grave site today? I'll go along if you want the company."

"Oh no that's okay, I'm sure you have other things to do, don't worry yourself over my troubles." Nanako brushed of the panicked feeling in her heart. There was the simple fact that there was no grave site.

"No trouble at all, you are my friend and I want to be there for you." Nanako only wished that Keiko would drop the matter and leave it alone.

"Okay class take your seats and open your books to page 153 and do the review questions" hearing the teacher's voice causing everyone to hush.

_'Thank you Kimiko -sensei'_

Someone raised their hand and asked, "Kimiko-sensei, does that include the discussion question also?" Kimiko-sensei turned from her place at the board and answered, "Kaido, no one else has asked that question before you,If you haven't realized it yet this is what I like to call busy work so get to it." Kaido blushed felling ashamed and rather foolish for asking.

"Does she really have to be such a bitch over an innocent yes or no question?" Nanako heard someone whisper from behind her. She only watched their sensei finish writing the assignment on the board.

Soon enough biology was over. The class had a 5 minute break before the next teacher came in, so Nanako got up and stretched then went to take a peek out in the hallway. As Nanako watched she was suddenly overcome with a lonely sadness feeling in her heart.

_'Why do I suddenly feel this way...It's like' The_ other students were talking with each other with smiling and laughing. _'Like… I don't belong.'_

_**'Because you don't.'**_ came a sudden voice in her head. Nanako looked around herself,

_'What the-'_

_**'You don't belong here with these...humans.'**_

_'WH-who are _you

_**'Why, I'm you of course.'**_ the voice gave a light chuckle.

_'Huh?'_

_**'I'm the demon inside of you, Baka'**_

Nanako paled and swallowed hard, '_W-what do you mean? You really think that I don't belong here? I have good friends.'_

_**' Dont kid yourself. You know you hate hiding.'**_

"Hey Na-chan!! Come here for a second I need to tell you something!" Nanako looked down two classes from hers to see Mura and Miu waving her over. Nanako exhaled a breath that she didn't know she held and ran down the hall. She didn't even notice who she ran past.

"So that's her? The one trying for the team?" It was Kurayami Ichiro, along with the track coach herself and Shino, who somehow got past Nanako without her realizing it

"Yea thats Izanami Nanako, she's pretty fast." Shino stuffed his hands in his pants pockets.

"Fast or not, we will see what she can do at the tryouts today speed is one thing but if you don't have the stamina to keep it up then your worthless to the team."

"That's kinda of harsh don't ya think Sensei." Shino asked his sweat dropping. Ichiro merely hmphed. The coach shrugged then walked off.

Nanako sat in her seat, just barely before the teacher walked into the class room, and rest her chin in her palm. She had just gotten news that her so called friends, mainly Mura, told a certain red headed guy that she liked him. Hearing that she gave the two of them piece of her mind and fists. Then that thought came back into her head.

'_I don't belong here...is it really true? Do I really _not_ belong?'_

She dismissed the thought for now. Pushing it to the back of her mind, Nanalo placed her chin in the palm of her handthen sighed gaining the attention of a certain red head. The teacher passed out a hand out. In big bold black letters read

**Sex Education Project: Married couple**

Nanako read the title over in her head then looked at her teacher with wide eyes.

"Okay class as you can see from the hand out, our big project is about to start, first off I'd like to pair you off. Before hand I am telling you this, **there will be no switching of partners!!!! **Okay now, starting with Mitsuna Leiko, you will be paired with Shizue Kaido," there was an unhappy groan from the brunette Mitaru Keiko you will partner with Ita Hiroshi," after that name Nanako stopped listening, her mind drifted elsewhere, like what she was going to eat today, that was her big thought at the moment.

_'Maybe a big bowl of chicken ramen when I get home.'_It made her hungry just thinking about itand then she heard her name. Nanako looked up to see the class staring at her and some glaring at her.

_'Did I miss something?'_

"Did you hear me Nanako?" She shook her head and blushed. She had been caught daydreaming again. Nanako scratched the back of her head slightly embarrassed.

"I said that your partner is Oimikado Shino" When she heard that Nanako had to register what was said to her. When it did her eyes widened and she all but yelled a very loud, **"WHAT**!!" In doing that she made herself dizzy and fell onto the floor her eyes swirls with tears falling down her face.

_'What a day.'_

The class only stared wondering what was wrong. The teacher though went on ahead explaining what was going to happen.

"Now, you all will be married couples for the next 8 weeks".

"8 WEEKS!!!!" the class yelled in unison.

**Nana- Hahahaha that is the end…just kidding, but it is the end of the chapter**

**Miu- why did you stop right there?????**

**Nana- because it doesn't seem they want to hear more**

**Rp- YES WE DOOO!!!**

**Nana-tear- oh I feel so appreciated, okay then I will continue with the story…in the next chapter-**

**Mura- what was the point of getting everyone's hopes up like that**

**Nana-shrugs- Idono, maybe it's my sick sense of humor lately-coughs- anyways sorry if the chapter is a little short, I typed it at school well till then**

**The cute little button would like to be pushed**

**Nanako-chan**


	5. Important READ ASAP

**Hows it goin guys. This is your good friend Nana. I've been hesitant about continuing this story and well I think I'm going to delete it. My reason for this is that I have no idea where Im going with this story. It seems Im more into Naruto about now you know so yea, so if you guys really want me to go on with this story I will try, and if not...its gone.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews that I actually got and look out for my Naruto Stories.**

**I'll need your help too.**

**And since its summer I have to get a job XP...anyway i plan on posting a few stories so watch for them.**

**I need support.**

**Ja Ne**

**Nanako**


End file.
